New York NewsChannel
New York NewsChannel (or "The New York NewsChannel" or "NYNC") is an American 24/7 cable-news TV channel focusing on the 5 boroughs of New York City, New York. In addition to news & weather forecasts, the channel also features human-interest segments such as the "New Yorker of the Week" & the "Scholar Athlete of the Week". NYNC is O&O by WMFL Corporation. On the TWC-New York City service, NYNC appears on ch. 1 in SD (with a 4:3 aspect ratio) & on ch. 701 in HD (with a 16:9 aspect ratio). The channel also appears on ch. 1 on Cablevision's New York City service. It's available exclusively to over 2 million cable TV customers within the 5 boroughs of New York City, nearby Bergen County, New Jersey & Mount Vernon in Westchester County, New York; as well as TWC systems throughout the New York State History NYNC was launched on October 26th 1993, from it's newsroom in the National Video Center @ 460 West 42nd Street in the Manhattan borough of New York City. Construction of the 42nd Street facility was completed on July 15th, but the channel's newly hired reporters actually began work a month earlier by attending a videojournalism "boot camp". While some of the reporters had used their own cameras in other markets, most had no exposure to the technical side of journalism. Following their training, the reporters & the rest of the staff took part in an additional 2-month training period that included 4 weeks of real-time rehearsal. A watershed event came in the final weeks of training, with the collapse of a former post-office building on Manhattan's West Side. Although the channel was not yet on the air, NYNC reporters covered the story as if the channel was fully operational, interviewing survivors & witnesses & reporting the story more fully Following the September 11th 2001, attacks of the World Trade Center in New York City, NYNC's signal was temporarily broadcast internationally to all subscribers of NNC Newsworld after NNC Newsworld decided to use NYNC's signal for coverage of the attacks. In 2001, TWC began offering NYNC to digital-cable subscribers in the Albany, New York market, with other markets following soon thereafter. In January of 2002, the station moved to a new, all-digital facility @ the Chelsea Market, 75 Ninth Avenue (between West 15th-16th Streets) in the Chelsea neighborhood of Manhattan. On June 30th 2003, NYNC Noticias, a Spanish-language version of the channel, began operating for digital-cable subscribers. In late 2005, NYNC launched a video-on-demand service for it's TWC customers. NYNC on Demand is on Ch. 1110 in the TWC-New York City system. In 2008, NYNC launched a HD channel on Ch. 701, although it was aired only in a pillarbox format (i.e., 4:3 aspect ratio picture with side pillars of the NYNC logo) until migrating to a full 16:9 aspect ratio in October of 2009. On October 26th 2010, NYNC launched NYNC Rail & Road, a 24-hour channel that focuses on traffic & mass transit conditions within the 5 boroughs of NYC. The channel is located in the TWC-New York City system on Ch. 100 Format The most-common "program" on NYNC is a half-hour block beginning @ the top & bottom of every hour. The 1st minute contains top headlines followed by "Weather on the 1's", a brief 1-minute weather summary. The remainder of the half-hour is filled with pre-recorded news segments heavily focusing on stories from the New York City metropolitan area. Nearly all stories are pre-recorded, even segments made to look like they are happening LIVE, instead of a "LIVE" indicator while reporters speak, most NYNC stories have a graphic saying merely that the reporter is (or, rather was) "on scene". This is because when the report first aired, it may have been LIVE but is usually not once re-aired, unless it updates BREAKING NEWS. Moreover, reporters generally shoot their own stories with video-camera & take them back to the newsroom to be edited into the broadcast rotation. Sports reports are featured throughout the day, while a half-hour call-in sports show, NYNC Sports Wrap, is featured every night at 11:30 PM. In an effort to compete with local late-night newscasts on January 22nd 2007, NYNC introduced it's own 11:00 PM newscast, NYNC News at 11:00 Programs ''NYNC's The Call'' Launched in June of 2005, NYNC's The Call is a LIVE, half-hour call-in & write-in news show. Throughout the day, viewers are encouraged to vote on the top news stories of the day & after receiving an e-mail alert as to the top story, asked to write or call in to discuss the topic with the host of the program Spanish-language station See NYNC Noticias 24-hour Traffic & Transit station See NYNC Rail & Road External links